fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Ultra Quest
Kirby: Ultra Quest is a video game in the Kirby series for Nintendo 3DS developed by Super Studios and HAL laboratory, it also serves as a reboot of the forgotten character Keeby. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to past installments as Kirby can still jump, fly, and inhale, and he can still gain copy abilities from certain enemies. Kirby also reunites with some of his animal buddies, Rick the Hamster, Kine the Fish, and Coo the Owl, who help him throughout the game. Kirby can also collect various collectables such as Mystery Orbs which will unlock the Boss and EX stages in the game and Story Scrolls which explain the various backstories of the characters in the game. Story One day, Kirby was running down a path when a portal opens and a puffball resembling himself comes out and steals the Ultra Star; Dreamland's source of power, Kirby follows the copy cat into the portal. When Kirby enters the portal he starts to remember many lost memories of the past yet can't seem to remember who that yellow stranger is. Kirby continues to explore this new land before discovering a path of footprints that leads to a mysterious forest and follows it. After completing both Forgotten Forest and Lost Lagoon, Kirby makes his way into Rusty Ruins where he finds the yellow stranger who reveals himself as Keeby, after a short battle Keeby runs away dropping a map in the process showing where he is heading to (as well as revealing the name of the Forgotten Realm). After following the map throughout the Forgotten Realm, Kirby makes it to the Cracked Castle where he encounters Keeby yet again but unlike last time they have no time to fight as Keeby jumps on a warpstar and Kirby chases him and jumps on the same warpstar, while on the warpstar the two begin to fight as warpstar starts to crash into a asteroid belt known as Abandoned Asteroids. After crashing, Kirby notices a glowing planet and runs to it. After exploring most of Abandoned Asteroids, Kirby finally makes it to the glowing planet where he finds Keeby about to put the Ultra Star on a glowing shrine, however Kirby stops him right before it happens and the two begin to fight. After defeating Keeby, Kirby heads to grab the Ultra Star but before he can a shadowy figure knocks it away revealing itself to be Dimenticato: a evil monster that plans on destroying the Forgotten Realm and Dreamland, Keeby runs over to Kirby and tells him that he stole the Ultra Star so that he could defeat Dimenticato. Dimenticato then throws Keeby into a asteroid faraway and attacks Kirby but misses and Kirby attacks Dimenticato as the final boss begins. After Kirby seemingly defeats him, Dimenticato revives and becomes Dimenticato Core: a nearly invincible form of Dimenticato. Keeby quickly dashes to Kirby where he throws the Ultra Star to him, Kirby jumps on it and flies towards Dimenticato Core where the true final battle begins. After a long long battle, Dimenticato Core is finally defeated and peace is restored to the Forgotten Realm. Keeby appears and thanks Kirby as he uses the Ultra Star to open a portal to Dreamland. Kirby jumps through the portal and turns around to wave goodbye to Keeby before the portal closes. Kirby then smells the aroma of his favorite food (strawberry shortcake) and follows it to Dedede's Castle as the credits roll. Sub-Games & More Bandanna Dee Quest Bandanna Dee Quest is a special mode unlocked after the player beats story mode. In this mode the player plays as Bandanna Dee throughout the eight areas in the game in one go with limited healing items. Bandanna Dee's Gameplay In this mode the player cannot inhale, copy abilities, or float, instead the player is stuck with the spear ability permanently. In this mode there are also limited healing items as well as stronger enemies. All bosses and mid-bosses are also in their EX forms. Bandanna Dee also has special abilities which can help him complete the levels. The first one is Super Heal which will heal all of the player's HP. The second one is Speed Boost which gives the player increased speed. The third one is Power Boost which temporarily increases the player's attack power. The fourth and final one is Spear Rain which causes dozens of spears to fall from the sky, defeating all weak enemies on screen and damaging stronger enemies and bosses. Copy Challenges Copy Challenges is a extra mode where the player must complete a set of challenges based around the various copy abilities found in the game. These challenges can vary from completing a timed challenge without getting hit to defeating as many enemies before time runs out. Challenges DX Challenges The Arena The Arena returns and acts similarly to previous versions of it as the player must defeat all of the bosses featured in the main story. Similarly to Kirby: Planet Robobot's incarnation of the sub-game, the bosses are fought in a preset order. Order of Bosses *Twin Woods *Heavy Mole *Wham Bam Rock *Keeby (1st Battle) *Mid-Boss All Stars #1 (Bonkers, Mr. Frosty, King Doo, Mr. Tick Tock, Rolling Turtle, Gigant Edge) *Heavy Lobster *Fire Lion *Ice Dragon *Mid-Boss All Stars #2 (Jumpershoot, Blocky, Telepathos, Miasmoros, Pharaohno, Dubior, Gigant Axe,) *Lololo & Lalala *Keeby (2nd Battle) *Dimenticato *Dimenticato Core Story Scrolls Kirby: Ultra Quest/List of Story Scrolls Characters Bosses Extra Bosses Mid-Bosses Enemies Returning *Waddle Dee (None) *Big Waddle Dee (None) *Parasol Waddle Dee (Parasol) *Spear Waddle Dee (Spear) *Waddle Doo (Beam) *Bronto Burt (None) *Bouncy (None) *Soarar (None) *Sparky (Spark) *Bobo (Fire) *Nruff (None) *Kabu (None) *Grizzo (None) *Sir Kibble (Cutter) *Hot Head (Fire) *Deepsee (None) *Blipper (None) *Glunk (None) *Squishy (None) *Shotzo (None) *Walky (Mike) *Bomber (Crash) *Twister (Tornado) *Gim (Yo-Yo) *Poppy Bro Jr (Bomb) *Chilly (Ice) *Needlous (Needle) *Sword Knight (Sword) *Star-Man (Hi-Jump) *Rocky (Stone) *Simirror (Mirror) *Cappy (None) *Mumbie (Mummy) *Scarfy (None) *Chip (None) *Big Chip (None) *Sir Slippy (None) *Noddy (Sleep) *Wheelie (Wheel) *Knuckle Joe (Fighter) *Beetly (Beetle) *Ringle (Bell) *Batty (None) *Toxioad (Poison) *Biospark (Ninja) *Grinkey (None) *Fuwa Rover (None) *Hack (Axe) *Gabon (None) *Gordo (None) *Broom Hatter (None) *TAC (None) *Mr. UFO (UFO) New *Flatzoner (Game and Watch) *Mumbo (Mummy) *Click Clock (Clock) *Shellster (Shell) *Slasher (Axe) *Jackie Box (Toy) Worlds Copy Abilities Returning *Fire *Ice *Stone *Beam *Spark *Sword *Hammer *Parasol *Spear *Beetle *Bell *Yo-Yo *Mirror *Poison *Tornado *ESP *Bomb *Cutter *Hi-Jump *Sleep *Bomb *Ninja *Fighter *Needle *Wheel *UFO *Mike *Crash New Gallery TBA Trivia *Dimenticato means forgot in Italian Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Studios Category:The Newt Games Category:Suplex Studios